Funds are requested for partial support of the 13th International Congress of Developmental Biology, to be held at Snowbird, Utah, July 5-10, 1997. This meeting is being organized by the Society for Developmental Biology and replaces the annual meeting of the Society for 1997. It is co-sponsored by the International Society of Developmental Biologists, which coordinates the ongoing series of International Congress held in different countries every four years. We are requesting partial support of the expenses for invited plenary lecturers and concurrent symposium speakers, as well as partial support of the travel expenses of minority students. The meeting will have 600-800 registrants and will provide opportunities to hear the latest work from international leaders in the field, as well as from younger scientists, whose work will be chosen for oral presentation from the abstracts. There will be two poster sessions, allowing everyone a chance to present their work to an international audience. The topics of the plenary sessions have been chosen to represent some of the most exciting areas of current developmental biology research, including signaling pathways in development, neural patterning, lineage analysis, asymmetries and segregation of determinants, gene regulation, development and evolution, and organogenesis. Multidisciplinary approaches will be emphasized and speakers will be drawn from those working on a wide range of systems, including plants and animals. Continuing the success of issue-oriented workshops at the recent annual SDB meetings, we will hold workshops on education, funding and future directions in science, drawing on the wider perspective provided by the international audience.